Lighting applications involving the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are many and varied. Traditionally, it has been common to use a single LED as a small and discrete indicator, for example to indicate a status condition on a control panel for electrical plant.
It has also been known to provide a number of LEDs arranged in a two dimensional array so as to provide greater light capabilities than would be provided by a single LED. However, not all of these arrangements are suitable for providing quality domestic or industrial lighting.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lamp, and method of producing a lamp, which is an improvement over the prior art or which at least provides a useful alternative thereto.